What did you say ?
by Ysheild
Summary: Well Mamoru even if that where the case at least getting under my skirt would be worth the journey, seeing as I actually am alive. Unlike you who is probably more stale and bland in bed than a dead fish.
1. chapter 1

AN Ok this is my first Fanfiction, don't be too brutal with me. I'm not a writer a idea popped in my head and I thought I'd wing it. This may be a 2-3 part story something short but it gets dirty! Lemon tang is the flavor so let's see how it goes...

Usagi 16

Mamoru 20

If you don't like the age gap this is not for you.

I don't own SM

All mistakes are mine

"That immature, air head,ditzy,annoying, odango. How dare she embarrass me the way she did! "

Mamoru seethed as he threw the dart full force towards the bulls eye, never missing his target. Being tuxedo mask had made this skill second nature, almost as effortless as blinking .

This had been going on for the past 30 minutes. Mamoru could not quite tame his inner monster. The events that took place just a little over an hour ago where still boiling his senses, and replaying in head.

1hour earlier

Mamoru sat at his usual spot on the counter waiting for his best friend Motoki to serve him his life source, actually the life source to any college pre Med student,Coffee.

Motoki never understood why his best friend would make the 15 minute drive to Jubaan from his college in Azubu every day while in between classes just for a cup of coffee.

Sure it was free,but why drive 15 minutes for coffee when you can simply get it from the cafeteria on campus was beyond him. Of course Mamoru would rant that the college cafeteria coffee could not compare to the Crown arcade's coffee.

Yet if he was truly honest with himself, Mamoru knew that a certain 16 year old blond, spitfire named Usagi was the reason.

Though he would never admit it to himself. Being 20 and infatuated with a 16 year old was not what an aspiring doctor should be entertaining.

Usagi, was truly a breath of fresh air. With her sparkling blue eyes that could captivate the blind, her long luscious hair that trailed down to her knees while caressing her body as she walked. Made any red blooded male take a double take.

Sure, Mamoru thought the girl was pretty, but he always acquainted his attraction to her as need to break out of his dull life.

His daily spats with the blond teen,would make the blood run through his vains like molten lava. Sparking an adrenaline rush like he had never felt before. It was as if though she would ignite his senses. Always keeping him on his toes.

Usagi interestingly enough gave him a run for his money, For a D average student. Rendering quick come backs that always left him wanting more. Never relenting, never failing, addicted to their banter,he always had to have the last word.

As if on command , the tiny bell above the arcade door jingles.. alerting them of a new patron.

Mamoru knew it was her without even turning his head. Inexplicably he sensed when she was around. The hairs in the back of his neck stood in attention, his skin enveloped with goosebumps, and his stomach, oh God his stomach turned into knots and started to do flips a a accrobat. It was As if his body was conpulsed to aknowlege her presence. Now matter how hard he tried he could not break the command.

"Hey Usagi ,what a beautiful flower you have there" Motoki greeted as the Jubaan high school student graciously strode in, holding a perfect white delicate flower to her nose Inhaling its sweet fragrance, with a blissful expression on her face.

This comment perked Mamoru's ears, why would Usagi be holding a flower? Could one of those idiot love stricken boys who occasionally came to hang out around Odango and her friends have professed their love to her with this rose ? Mamoru thought.

Instantly becoming furious with this assumption Mamoru Quickly spun his stool around to see Usagi holding a beautiful perfect rose.

"Did one of your admirers give you that Rose? "Questioned Motoki.

Usagi smiled her beautiful radiant smile at him, just as she was about to reply the Green monster that lived inside Mamoru cut her off ."As if" mamoru scuffed with disgust in his voice.

"Do you really think anyone would waste their money on buying the Odango a rose. Who would be as pathetic as to try to go after her? When there are clearly better options all over Jubaan. I mean plain Jane has more sex appeal than this one."

Usagis eyes grew wide with hurt and was instantly replaced with anger. Her cheeks became red as she narrowed her eyes at Mamoru.

"Well Mamoru for your information, and not that it's any of your business. It was a gift from a very special guy. "

Of course the age of said "guy" would be kept to her self. Not wanting to divolge that fact a incredibly cute little boy, about the age of 7, had picked the flower for her in gratitude. When she stopped his ball from rolling on the the on coming traffic. Earlier that afternoon.

"Mamoru could not believe what he has just heard a "guy"... as in a member of her opposite SEX gave it to her !

This could not be oh no no no ! No "Guy" could try to sweep in and woo odango!

Oh he was mad the Green monster in him wanted blood .

"Oh really odango where is this so called "guy" surely he could have walked you here, if he truly wanted anything to do with you. Oh wait he is probably embarrassed to be seen in public with you. In his defense poor guy has most likely seen your pig like eating habits and decided to not hurl today.

The only thing a member of my sex could probably want with you if even at all is to get under your skirt. If even that like I said you are pig-like ... oink oink"

Mamoru knew that his inner monster had been spitting the words like a machine gun aiming to kill.

He never expected those words to come flying out of his mouth like word vomit vile and leathal.

As soon as the words came out of his mouth he instantly regretted it he couldn't believe what he had just said to her.

Motoki eyes widen in shock, Mamoru had gone too far, before he had a chance to reprimand Mamoru for his words Usagi, who's jaw had almost hit the floor responded.

" Well Mamoru even if that where the case at least getting under my skirt would be worth the journey seeing as I actually am alive. Unlike you who is probably more stale and bland in bed than a dead fish. Your a walking corpse jerk! Not to mention you are probably packing two marbels and a mini corn dog in those tight ass lavender pants. With a personality like yours I would be shocked if your left hand would even make the commitment to engage in intimacy with your micro..."

Usagi could not finish her sentence she instantly heard the loud gasp of her four best friends. They had just walked in as Usagi began her rant.

Lita,Mina,Amy and Rai stood shell shocked. Their little Usagi had just made a very rude and X rated comments to Mamoru Chiba.

Mamoru knew he had gone to far with his comment and mentally kicked himself but he never expected Usagi to say something like what she has just said. What did she even know about sex.

"Is that so " Mamoru questioned

Before he blew up on her again and said anything worse he picked up his books from The counter, said his goodbyes to Motoki and Usagi friends and quickly made his way out of the arcade.

Present time

As Mamoru threw another dart at the bulls-eye board he mentally went over the events of that afternoon.

Not understanding why on earth he always reacted so badly with Usagi. Why was is that when she was around his senses went hey wire. Why he couldn't control the things that came out of his mouth. He needed to understand what on earth was happening to him. Mamoru did not like it when he felt his control slip.

He could not go around insulting a teenage girl the way he did ealier, but how ...

Instantly the answer came to him. He remembered a method he had recently learned is phycology class. In which one envisions the object of their frustration in front of them to understand where the issue stems from.

Mamoru took a seat at his breakfast bar and imagined Usagi in front of him "what is it about you that drives me crazy, is it your incredibly childish hair? Who wears their hair like that at her age? Though childish or not it definitely makes her look like a delicious naughty school girl.

Or is it her loud demeanor? That girl does not know how to use her inside voice. Although she does have a beautiful melodic voice when she is not shrieking.

Which brought Mamoru's mind to her mouth or lips to be exact those beautifully full and rosey pouty lips that compliment her face, her adorable face she is so expressive.

I can only imagine bringing her to her sexual peek with those huge doe eyes looking up at me as I pound my hard cock into her sexy full mouth.

" holy shit where did that come from"?

Mamoru was growing harder by the second just imagening Usagi. He unzipped his pants and pulled his erection from his boxers. He began to stroke his shaft. Imagining Usagi kneeling in perfect suplication form, in front of him for him as he probed in and out of her juicy mouth his cock making contact with the back of her throat. Mamoru felt his precum lubercating his shaft as he urged his hand to move faster.

Just as was about to reach his peek his door bell rang.

Mamoru was pulled back from his fantasies but not before coming to realization that he was absolutely positively in LUST with Usagi.

Of course it all made sense he was struggling with all his pent up sexual frustration with the girl. He had to stay away from her. this hunger he had for her would make things incredibly hard for them ,in more ways than one .

His doorbell rang again..

"Shit ,fuck im coming im coming, give me a second" as he tucked himself back into his pants and zipped his fly he took in deep breaths to calm his racing heart. Suddenly wondering who was at his door.

Surely he expected a visit from Motoki to give him an ear full for the scene that played at at the arcade, but Motoki wouldn't be off for another 3 hours.

" Well I must have really pissed him off the get him here so quickly" Mamoru sighed walking towards the door.

Just as he reached the foyer Mamoru swung the door open. He was shocked when his blue eyes came in contact with cornflower blue eyes.

"Usagi".

If you like it let me know so can finish the 2nd part.I have a erotic idea in my head where I want this story to go. So let me know ...


	2. Chapter 2

AN

Hey guys so I wrote this while in between errands. Haven't really edited it yet. If any of you want to beta this please tell me how to go about it. like I said I'm new to this whole thing. I'm really excited! Hope you like please review and give me your feed back.

Still don't own anything ... yes proud owner of the gramatical mistakes .

"Usagi " Mamoru question.

"What are you doing here? "

He asked clearly baffled,the last person he expected to see at his front door was her.

20 minutes Earlier

"USAGI how could you say something like that? " Rai scolded.

" It was incredibly inappropriate" added Mina.

"Not to mention insensitive" chimed in Amy. "

"We all know you guys don't get along, but that scene that just played out, was uncalled for and beneath you Usagi. " supplied Lita

Usagi's anger began to subside. Slowly the words she had just said came back to her. That was not her.

Who was that girl ?

" I know".

She hung her head in shame. "It's just he said some pretty awful things to me as well guys. I would never say anything like that, I don't know what came over me " .

A clearly embarrassed Usagi stated.

Usagi's eyes began to water.

No matter how much they argued, it never got that far. How could she say such vulgar things?

She definitely did not believe anything she said she was sure Mamoru was a very appeasing, (for lack of a better word) man.

If the fan club of both college and high school girls, that normally hung around the arcade just to catch sight of him had any merit.

Deep down Usagi knew why she responded to him that way. She never liked to admit that "Quarter incident, " as she named it. forever changed how she saw and felt for Mamoru.

She was undeniably attracted to him. She had been ever since that day.

Flashback 4 months ago

Usagi had been retrieving her strawberry milk shake from the counter.

it was a fairly busy day at the arcade.

So she decided to pick up her order rather than have Motoki walk it over to her. As she made her way past Mamoru, who was uncharacteristically sitting in a booth. As opposed to his usual spot over at the counter, With a book in his hand. Ever the studious overachiever she quietly thought. Who comes to a arcade to study biology on a Saturday?

Distracted Usagi foot slid on quarter.

Yes, a quarter of all things had made her foot slide across the freshly waxed arcade floor.

Usagi thought back to the day she purchased her brand knew golden gladiator sandals, why did they not have any grip on their sole?

She knew the moment she saw them on the shelf of favorite shoe store. They would cause her some sort of embarrassment, but still She had to have them!

Even after tring them on, and noticing how incredibly smooth they where. That did not deter her decision. She vowed to be as careful as possible, to make sure her oh so clumsy nature. Would not award her another bruise when wearing them.

A lot good that did. She mentally berrated herself.

But before she could reach the ground, Mamoru's cat like reflexes had pulled her onto his lap in the booth.

Usagi, did not know what strange trick the stars played on her, but she found her self feeling very hot and bothered. When she found herself sitting intimately on the lap of none other than Mamoru Chiba.

Her insides began to clench as she felt his manhood under her very short pink skater dress. That was spread around his thighs leaving a very thin material between him and her"Why did I choose to wear a thong with this dress"she thought.

She stayed there for what felt like hours staring at him.

His intense eyes penetrating into her very soul.

She felt him shift a bit, feeling his man hood directly under her,quickly moistening core.

She was sure Mamoru could feel the heat emitting from her core, because his eyes seemed to have turned darker, And he moved again causing the bulge in his pants to caress her sensitive bundle of nerves.

Usagi felt deliciously content as she mirrored his movement. And pushing her hips deeper on to his.

Wait!

Was she dry humping Mamoru Chiba ?!? In the middle of the arcade !

Suddenly reality had made its cruel return as she heard the the clatter of broken glass shards, from her fallen milkshake, being swept up by Motoki. She quickly jumped of him.

Face red as a tomato thanked him for catching her,and ran out of the arcade.

End flashback.

Usagi's thoughts drifted back to current predicament.

She had wanted to capture Mamoru's attention ever since then. She had many nights fantasizing about that new, yummy feeling between her legs and how she longed for the ebony haired adonis .If what being with him was anything like that moment. Usagi she was sure she would undeniably have cash in her pride to become a part of the Mamoru Chiba fan club.

She supposed that's why her insult was so crude. She wanted him to notice the women in her. Not the childish odango Atama he disliked.

Motoki,who had not said anything since the fiasco started, passed a napkin to Usagi.

"What is this Motoki"?

"It's Mamoru's address he lives about a 5 minute walk from here. Go and apologize, you two need to act more civil. This is a kids establishment, and I will not have a repeat of what just happened".

"But Motoki why should I apologize he started it". Usagi's began to complain.

" I honestly don't care who apologizes first but you two need to talk". Motoki who had just about reached his wits end with the two, snapped.

" Cant I just wait until tomorrow he will be back tomorrow ".

"Usagi, imagine if a parent, picking up their kid had heard the comments you two where making. What would they think? My arcade's child and family friendly reputation would be tainted I'm not taking that chance ".

Usagi stared at Motoki clearly understanding his reasoning but not liking it one bit.

"Just to give you the push you need. you're not allowed back until you resolve your problems. You don't have to be friends. You don't even have to like each other, but you two must come to a understanding of what is acceptable behavior in a place of business".

Usagi took the paper napkin and looked at, then she began to make her way towards the arcades door. When Motoki called out..

"Oh please inform Mamoru that this includes him too."

Present time..

Which is how Usagi found herself ringing mamoru apartment bell.

"H-h hi Mamoru may I come in "?

Mamoru looked at her weirdly before opening the door wider, beckoning her to walking in.

Don't forget to review. Things are just about to get tangy.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N ok sorry for the delay honestly it was not as easy to get on paper (or screen) my thoughtd, and writing lemons is not as easy as I thought. I think I can finish this story where it is but if you want more let me know. You'll understand at the end just let me know...

disclaimer stil the same own nothing but the the errors lol. without further delay please enjoy.

Usagi took her first steps into Mamoru's apartment, she quickly noticed how immaculate it was. Clearly Mamoru was very well off to afford such an extravagant apartment.

The decor was very tasteful yet simple. She could tell he was a minimalistic man the lack of pictures and unnecessary decorative nicknacks left clear way to empathized the main focal point of apartment ...

The amazingly tall, floor to ceiling window views. That displayed such a great view of Japan.

Usagi was instantly drawn to the amazing view, absentmindedly walking over and sitting on Mamoru's coffee table, to be able to comfortably enjoy the view. Momentarily forgetting why she was there.

For that moment it was just her in a tower in the sky.

Mamoru curiously watched her as she walked toward his coffee table and sat. Admiring the movement of her creamy legs.

"Snap out of it Mamoru" he reprimanded himself.

Mamoru cleared his throat to bring usagi's attention back to him.

Usagi was snapped back to reality.

"Oh, I'm sorry you just have an amazing view from here". She practically whispered.

Embarrassed at forgetting herself so quickly.

Unsure how to respond Mamoru simply nodded in acknowledgement.

"So what brings you here Usagi... how did you even know where I live"? he questioned.

Usagi instantly picked up the napkin Motoki had given her with Mamoru's address.

"Motoki gave this to me".

"Oh, I should have guessed that.

But that still doesn't explain why you are here". He said a bit more stern than he meant too.

Usagi flinched, of course he is upset with you after embarrassing him the way you did, she thought to herself.

"Right. Well Motoki has banned us from entering the arcade, unless we learn how to behave in place of business".

"What ?" A unbelieving Mamoru responded.

"Yes he believes that we were inappropriate in our umm.. discussion and need to talk".

Mamoru stared at Usagi not sure what to say.

"I guess we have no choice than to talk to try to have more civil relationship, so we are allowed back in the arcade". Mamoru said.

"I guess we should start by apologizing". Usagi suggested.

"I umm apologize for making such vile comments about your umm manly parts, I'm sure you are umm fine in that department". Usagi's face has turned scarlet. She mentally face-palmed herself for mentioning his "manly parts".

Mamoru began to chuckle

"What's so funny?" Usagi who was trying her hardest to keep her face from turning any redder questioned.

"Well you mentioned my "manly parts", it's a cock Usagi or a dick". He supplied.

"Look I want to apologize for saying what I said your a beautiful girl and I'm sure boys want more than to just sex from you.

It was incredibly stupid of me to make such a nasty and untrue comment".

"I'm not so sure about that". Usagi lowered her eyes.

"What? Do you mean you don't believe my apology"?

"No, no it's not that it's that no guys have ever paid much attention to me. I'm sure they think I'm childish just like you. I get it my hair is childish and my attitude is too bubbly, I'm not the most curvy or sexy I understand why guys wouldn't want to be with someone like me".

Mamoru could not believe her. Usagi the object of his lust did not think she was attractive ? He knew part of her low self esteem had to do with his constant teasing. He had to show her just how attractive she was to him.

"Usagi you are gorgeous, and you have an amazing smile that makes your eyes sparkle. They are as blue a sunny day. Not to mention you are hot, you have an amazing tight body your creamy legs that go on for days, you are so enticing. I have to fight all urges I get just by smelling your unmistakable fragrance. Just looking at you here brings erotic images to my head ".

Mamoru almost chocked had he just said that out loud "? Yes he wanted to compliment her but as soon as he started couldn't stop he could never control his tongue around her.

Usagi's eyes widen he thinks I'm hot? She instantly smirked. This is what has been dreaming of for the past months a chance to prove to Mamoru that she can be what he wants.

"Really Mamoru what images are you having? Usagi said as as she parted her legs a little and licked her lips.

Really she wants to play mamoru thought to himself.

"Usagi if we go down this road, I'm warning you it's dangerous". I'm a man with vivid imagination.

"Oh and what are you imaging Why don't you show me"?

"Oh no Usagi why don't you show me. Let's play a game I'll tell you what I see you doing and you enact it for me in person. This will do wonders for our more "civil relationship". Mamoru's lust filled eyes roamed her body.

"Well Mamoru, I think that would be a great idea" Usagi stated with mischievous smile.

"I see you laying back on this very table, shockingly enough you slowly start to lift you skirt tracing you finger tips along your body, you slowly reach your blouse buttons, you undo them as you expose those lucios creamy breast. As Mamoru spoke Usagi did as he commanded.

She had no idea were this boldness came from but she was not about to question it,She was no innocents although she had never been with a man she had gotten to know her body through out the past months imaging the amazing feeling she felt when on Mamoru's lap, Instead she urged him to continue

"What else do you want see ...daddy"

Mamoru was taken aback his fantasies were about to come to life. He was going to take full advantage.

"I want you to make yourself come Usagi. Don't be shy baby. I want to see you play with yourself, all for my viewing. I want to see what a nasty girl you can be. Will you be a good girl for me and show me"?

Usagi traced her body moving one hand down to her center she played with her slit through her panties and she used her other hand to release her erect nipples from her baby blue bra.

"Spread you legs wider let me see that sweet pussy." Mamoru said while taking a seat on his couch right in front of Usagi.

Mamoru put a few of couch pillows behind his back as he sat down with his legs spread, his cock laying on his thigh. His little bunny adjusted herself in front of him just the way he wanted to have her, her legs spread widely, her pussy's lips parting, one of her elbows supporting her on the glass table her other hand slowly massaging one of her perky tits, her fingers tugging at one of her hardened, reddish nipples.

He sighed deeply, feeling satisfied with himself, and took his cock in his hand to slowly massage himself as he watched her please herself. throwing her head back with a soft moan leaving her lips as she twirled one of her sensitive nipples between her fingers, imagining him tugging, sucking and biting them.

"Take them off he growled "

Knowing what he wanted Usagi did as he said she removed her matching thong and spread her legs wider, she wanted to give him a good show.

Not wanting to move to fast because she suspected he wouldn't like to watch a rushed show, she let her fingers travel to her stomach, her breasts forgotten for now, imagining his touch on her skin, her flesh tingling with anticipation as she got closer to her center . She added a few gentle caresses, letting her fingers trace on her skin, just so he had something to watch and enjoy. Finally her fingers found her lips, a moan escaping her parted lips as she traced circles on her engorged clit.

"Is this good for daddy ? Do you like what I'm doing"?

Mamoru's cock was as stiff as a rock his head large and red. listening to Usagi call him daddy was driving him crazy.

"Oh yes my little bunny, I love it let me see you dip you finger inside will you show daddy.

She could feel his eyes burning into her, his breath quickening as he watched her fingers part her lips, going up and down on her wet skin, teasing herself before she finally dipped in one finger inside herself, sighing with a pleased smile. She quickened the her tempo

"Mmh, Daddy this feels so good" She moaned loudly, her finger plunging in and out, making her see stars. Never going too deep she wanted loose her virginity to Mamoru and she was sure her dream was just about to come true.


End file.
